140029-repair-costs-are-far-too-high
Content ---- ---- ---- Don't let the OP scare you off, if he is spending that much then he must be breaking every piece of his gear and then repairing. I'm mostly geared in DS gear and I honestly pay MAYBE 1p a night with repairs. Thats DS gear. Sub raid gear and GA gear you're looking at 10-40G MAYBE for repairs a night. Its not hard to make money in this game, as I said above, do dailies, and other and sell junk and you will 100% be fine with repairs and still have money to blow on poker. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- Oh, okay. Cool, thanks. "Putting a gold sink on the basic ability to do the content you do with your friends seems pretty ignorant. (Insert satire about arguments for keeping the high costs.) Prehaps it would be better placed else where." <- My rough translation. I could be wrong. | |} ---- ---- Completely agree here. If a game forces you to choose between mindless money grinding versus actually enjoying the finite time you have to invest in it, then it's lost sight of the purpose of gaming. Wiping happens in challenging games...a lot of them. If they didn't, the game would not be challenging. It's silly to tax the natural state of that content and will only serve to drive people away from it with the negative reinforcement of high plat costs to repair. | |} ---- WoW has repair costs even to this day, but they aren't so high as to prevent people doing content. You might pay 50-80+ gold in WoW for repairs at lvl cap, but the percent of income spent on repair is vastly different. 1p (100g) in W* is a lot harder to come bye than 100g in WoW no matter how you slice it. The punishment exceeds the crime. | |} ---- ---- Ech, more like 300g+ if you're doing progression, 1-3 times a night depending on how quick the wipes are/long the raid nights are. BUT - I do feel like gold-sinks in the game (as seen in the other threads) seem to be just a liiiitle bit on the extreme side. I am curious though - do guilds not pay for repairs in WS/are they not able to? That's normally what happens in WoW (if your'e lucky) and with guild taxes on+perks you should be able to cover some of your buddies costs. | |} ---- Screw anyone that has a job or other commitments that stop them from playing ... that's their fault, this guy said so. Biggest pile of bovine excrement i've read today. A lot of folk here have responsibilities, we're not all unemployed kids that can sit around all day on a game. Absolutely pathetic comment. | |} ---- HAHAHAHAHA no. | |} ---- Please don't be THAT player who asks for everything to be so easy that it breaks the game... Those of us who have lives outside the game don't really care to have the game revolve around personal relationships. It's a game, meant to play together with people... not a place to sit around and hang out with your friends and complain about how hard everything is... Perhaps you could craft or something instead instead of forcing the game to revolve around your play style... | |} ---- ---- ---- ----